DrFilth
by Mythomanya
Summary: Dir en GreyXMiD DERACINE Lorsqu'un jeune musicien suicidaire, -Rina-, se retrouve sur le chemin d'un médecin homosexuel et homophobe, -Shinya-, le résultat n'en est que plus déroutant.


Je refermai la porte derrière moi, un léger soupir s'extirpant de ma bouche. Celui-là avait été particulièrement passible. Trop même. Je n'avais pris aucun plaisir dans l'acte. Habituellement, les patients se mettaient à hurler lorsqu'ils se réveillaient et me voyaient, ou me sentaient, mais lui n'avait eu en tête que de participer. Et ça m'avait vraiment énervé. Refroidi même. Assez pour que je cesse toute action et lui injecte à nouveau son sédatif pour qu'il croit à un rêve plutôt étrange.  
Ce qui était des plus déplaisants venait surtout du fait que ce n'était pas le premier qui réagissait ainsi ce mois-ci. Cette maladie incurable dont j'étais atteint s'était répandue à une vitesse folle depuis les dernières années. D'autant plus que les gens l'acceptait beaucoup mieux qu'auparavant, certain disant même que ce n'était pas une infection ou un virus mais plutôt un état d'esprit.  
État d'esprit mon cul oui.  
Comment pouvait-on vouloir aller contre l'ordre des choses simplement par état d'esprit? Pour moi, cela était et cela serait toujours une maladie, ces pulsions obscènes m'envahissant qui entravaient la survie de notre espèce. Mais comme j'étais un être humain comme les autres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'adonner aux bassesses les plus dégradantes afin d'assouvir mes envies. Et mon envie la plus tenaillante, c'était celle d'enfoncer mon phallus dressé dans le sphincter bien étroit d'un homme soit frêle ou musclé.

Je fus tiré de ces pensées saugrenues par une jolie infirmière qui me pressait de me rendre dans une chambre où un nouveau patient venait juste d'être admis.  
Bien qu'elle soit jolie, cette infirmière faisait partie de la catégorie de femmes que je trouvais la plus repoussante après les grosses. Elle prenait une voix suraiguë de gamine pour avoir l'air totalement adorable et ne cessait de jouer la timide alors que tous les célibataires travaillants dans cet hôpital étaient déjà passés dans son lit au moins une fois.  
Et elle croyait pouvoir m'attirer moi également. Même sachant que j'étais marié. Parce que tous savaient que mon mariage était un mariage arrangé qui n'était qu'un prétexte pour mes parents afin que je leur offre un héritier. Et je ne le leur avais pas refusé. Je leur avait bel et bien donné un héritier. Ma femme et moi ne restions ensemble que pour sauver les apparences. Mais elle avait ses amants, j'avais les miens. Tout le monde était heureux. Fin de l'histoire.  
Et cette stupide infirmière était loin d'être le genre de personne que je recherchais. À dire vrai, je n'aurais pu dire quel genre de personnes je cherchais. Mais simplement, pas une femme, encore moins celle-là.

Finalement, après m'avoir posé mille et une questions indiscrètes sur l'état du dernier patient, alors que tout professionnel sait très bien que la close confidentialité m'empêchait de le faire, elle m'annonça qu'un nouvel arrivant m'avait été assigné. Ce dernier, m'apprit-elle, -il s'agissait d'un jeune homme-, avait fait une tentative de suicide, s'ouvrant, à plusieurs reprises, les veines, laissant son corps se vider de son sang. Cette nouvelle éveilla soudainement tous mes sens. L'idée de me retrouver devant le frêle corps d'un rescapé de la faucheuse qui se foutait éperdument de ce qui pouvait bien advenir de sa carcasse m'alléchait plus qu'il convenait. Peut-être même réussirait-il à me faire oublier l'échec cuisant que j'avais essuyé avec mon dernier jouet.  
Étrangement, je plaçai tous mes espoirs en cet être que je n'avais pas encore vu.  
Sans doute une intuition.

*** * ***

J'ouvris la porte et ce que j'y vis me fis frémir. Par chance, cette stupide infirmière se trouvait devant moi et n'avait rien vu. Elle aurait sans doute remarqué ma langue lorsque celle-ci sortit caresser ma lèvre inférieure à la vue du petit être fragile qui gisait sur le lit, -il était dans une chambre privée pour la sécurité des autres patients, puisque les suicidaires pouvaient devenir violent et agressifs lors de leur retour à la réalité-.

Le garçon, il devait à peine avoir vingt ans, était étendu dans ce lit totalement blanc, d'étranges cheveux violets, bleus et noirs éparses sur l'oreiller, l'un de ses poignets totalement dénudé, posé au-dessus de sa tête, sur l'oreiller, dévoilant un bandage s'étendant sur tout son avant-bras. On me spécifia que c'était pareil avec l'autre. Il avait également plusieurs trous au visage, plus précisément aux lèvres, marquant les endroits où sans doute des anneaux régnaient encore un peu auparavant. Cela m'attirait, étrangement. Ce manque de considération flagrant pour son propre corps qui avait amené ce jeune homme à se trancher les veines et qui, moins dramatiquement, l'avait poussé percer son visage de clous. Ce jeune était sans doute une tentation envoyé de l'enfer; mais pourquoi l'aurais-je refusée?

Pour l'instant, je ne pouvais rien faire, l'infirmière était là et je n'avais à faire qu'une observation globale en attendant qu'il reprenne conscience. Mon jeu devrait donc se dérouler un peu plus tard, dans la nuit sûrement, puisque j'étais de garde ce soir-là, heureusement pour moi. Aussi me contentais-je de faire mon inspection, en profitant pour le toucher à loisir et, également, admirer ses cicatrices et ses blessures.  
Lorsque je me relevai, je bénis le ciel d'être vêtu de ma sobre blouse blanche. Car, ce qu'il y a de pratique avec un sarrau, c'est qu'une érection est invisible dessous. Et cela m'aurait sans doute porté préjudice que cette idiote me voit avec la tente dressée. Je lui dis que tout était sous contrôle et que je repasserais sans doute lorsque le petit serait réveillé, lui adressant un sourire qui était adressé à ma lubie plutôt qu'a mon interlocutrice. Nous quittâmes la pièce sans un bruit et j'adressai un dernier regard, sans doute empli de convoitise, à mon nouveau patient.

* * *

Il s'était réveillé vers deux heures trente. Il ne semblait pas se demander où il était ni ce qu'il y faisait. La première chose qu'il fit fut de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie. Sortie que j'avais préalablement verrouillée pour éviter toutes tentatives de fuite.  
Voyant qu'il ne pouvait sortir, sa seconde option était la fenêtre. Mais il n'aurait pu sortir par celle-ci, elle était également verrouillée, toujours par mes soins.  
J'étais repassé entre ma première visite et son réveil, histoire qu'il ne me devance pas.  
Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de moyen de sortir, il retourna sur le lit d'où il se levait et s'assit, les genoux rempliés sous son menton. Il était particulièrement beau dans cette position fœtale.

Je choisis ce moment où il se remit une seconde fois sur pied et qu'il commença à tout renverser dans la pièce pour quitter les caméras de surveillance que je fixais depuis un moment déjà. La dernière chose que je vis et que me satisfit amplement, après avoir préalablement écrit un mot à l'intention du personnel comme quoi je me rendais à sa chambre et que je ne voulais être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, fut la petit chaise qui reposait à côté du lit, s'envoler jusqu'à la caméra, faisant passer l'image de la chambre dévastée à une agréable tempête de neige. Ce petit ne savait pas à quel point il m'était utile avec cette petite crise d'angoisse.

Lorsque j'atteignis la chambre, je fus surpris de ne pas entendre un vacarme qui aurait du alerter tout le personnel. Dans la chambre, c'était le silence complet. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, il n'y avait pas de lumière, ce qui me fit comprendre que le jeune avait l'intention de m'utiliser afin de sortir de là. Il avait sans doute brisé l'ampoule. Je pris donc la précaution de rebrousser chemin, tout en fermant soigneusement la porte et la verrouillant à nouveau, afin d'aller chercher une lampe-torche dans mon bureau. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas une minuscule lampe avec des micros-piles, mais bien une puissante torche qui consommait d'énormes piles au lithium.  
Je fis le chemin inverse pour me retrouver, pour la quatrième fois de la journée, devant la chambre du patient, impatient moi-même de faire aboutir mon projet. Avant même d'avoir ouvert la porte, j'allumai la lampe, histoire de ne pas me faire prendre par surprise, déjà heureux qu'il n'en ait pas profité lorsque j'avais rebroussé chemin la fois précédente. Comme par magie, la pénombre s'envola, la lampe créant alors une ambiance presque tamisée qui me mit l'eau à la bouche. J'anticipais déjà ce qui se passerait, et ce sont ces pensées qui accrochèrent un sourire pervers à mes lèvres. Heureusement pour moi, mon self-control était une chose que j'avais perfectionnée au cours des années et c'est ce qui me permit de me départir de mon expression de maniaque sexuel.  
Je verrouillai bien la porte derrière moi après mon entrée.  
Il se trouvait sous le lit, dans une position pratique pour se glisser rapidement hors de là, mais la lumière l'ayant aveuglé, je pu à loisir me pencher sur lui après avoir déposé la lampe sur le seul objet stable qui était encore debout, le petit bureau vissé au plancher et au mur. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, il me lança un regard noir, mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement d'attaque, se doutant fort bien que je n'étais pas assez stupide pour me faire avoir. Quoi qu'avec ma petite carrure, on aurait pu en douter. Mais, étant un être plein de ressources, aucun patient n'avait jamais réussi à m'empêcher de faire ce que je voulais.  
Il finit par s'extirper de sous sa couche pour ensuite aller jusqu'à la chaise qui se trouvait à l'envers, sous la caméra de surveillance qui pendait misérablement au bout de son fil, et il la redressa, face au lit, et m'invita à m'y asseoir après quoi il retourna audit lit et s'y installa pour ensuite me fixer intensément de son regard haineux.  
La politesse me poussa à m'asseoir à l'endroit désigné, mais je ne regrettai pas mon geste. J'avais une agréable vue d'ensemble sur son ensemble de reproduction puisqu'il avait décidé d'adopter une pose décontractée, les jambes écartées et légèrement repliées sur elles-mêmes, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
De plus, il ne cessait de m'aguicher avec sa profonde expression de mépris. Ce patient était définitivement l'une des pires tentations qui me fut présentées depuis le début de ma carrière. Et c'était en cela que la situation m'était exaltante.  
Après un moment de silence, je me permis d'engager la discussion.

"Monsieur Honjo Rina1, vingt ans. Cela fait trois mois que votre mère est décédée, ici, dans cet hôpital, et vous avez décidé qu'il était temps pour vous de la rejoindre…? Vous aimez donc votre maman à ce point? " Lui dis-je méchamment.

Cela n'était nullement de la médecine, ni de la psychologie, mais plutôt de la manipulation mentale. Le voir en colère m'excitait et je voulais à tout prix ressentir sa haine à mon égard, la nourrir, afin que, plus tard, nos activités soient dominées par un sentiment très fort.  
Cette remarque parut faire son effet, car il me lança l'un de ces regards noirs qui servent généralement à vous clouer sur place, mais qui, dans mon cas, fit croître la chaleur naissante dans mon bas-ventre.

"J'vous emmerde! " Me répliqua-t-il froidement, seule réplique plausible de la part d'un enfant de son âge.

Je lui souris.  
Il était tellement adorable.

"Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à mourir? " Lui demandais-je, tentant de cacher mes accents de perversion derrière un ton presque aimable.

"Parce que je ne crois en rien de ce que ce monde pourrait m'offrir. " Me répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. "Rien ici ne vaut la peine, alors à quoi bon rester? Et puis… " Il prit une profonde inspiration, cela parut lui coûter, "je ne suis qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres. Quelle différence cela ferait-il que je vive pour les êtres qui, à ce qu'ils disent, m'aiment? L'amour est un sentiment qui ne dure pas. " Il soupira. Je le laissai continuer. "Ils m'oublieront rapidement, de toute façon. Un pion n'a pas de valeur, même aux yeux d'un autre pion… "

Il se tut, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
Il croyait être le pion de tous. Malheureusement, il n'était pas encore le mien. Mais cela n'aurait su tarder.

"Pourtant, vous auriez pu tenter l'asphyxie ou la noyade. Pourquoi vous meurtrir inutilement? " Le questionnais-je, curieux de voir à quel point il croyait en sa propre personne.

"Je tenais à ce que mon corps soit brisé puisque, de toute façon, je n'en avais plus l'utilité. " Me dit-il, me faisant sourire.

Si lui n'avait plus l'utilité de son corps, je lui en avais trouvé une depuis le moment où je l'avais vu.

"C'est étrange. " Murmurais-je. "La plupart des gens qui sortent vivant d'une tentative de suicide semblent tenir bien plus à la vie qu'auparavant. Mais cela n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas! "

Il me fixa un instant, une sorte d'angoisse s'accaparant son regard. Il baissa ensuite les yeux.

"Non. " Répliqua-t-il, plein de conviction.

Je choisis cet instant pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Il avait baissé sa garde, cela se sentait, mais pas assez pour être totalement confiance avec moi.  
À la minute où je m'approchai de lui, il releva la tête et me dévisagea froidement. Il avait lui-même émit le besoin de distance entre nous en me désignant la chaise face au lit et j'étais en train de briser cette distance qu'il avait jugé acceptable, alors cela l'énerva. Il voulut me demander ce que je faisais, mais je le devançai.

"Je vais simplement vérifier l'était de vos avant-bras. " Lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

Cela fonctionna à moitié, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il me laisse enlever ses bandages sans résistance. Le petit hoquet de douleur qu'il émit lorsque j'enlevai le premier provoqua une accélération des battements de mon cœur. Être si près de lui allait rapidement devenir insupportable si je ne me décidai pas à agir.  
Je palpai les coupures tout en me retenant d'enfoncer mes doigts dedans pour l'entendre gémir de douleur. Cela viendrait plus tard.  
Je regardai ses blessures quelques instants, pas trop longtemps ou mon self-control se serait fait la malle, mais je fus tout de même satisfait du coup d'œil. Je lui demandai ensuite d'enlever le haut de pyjama qu'un de ses proches lui avait apporté afin que je puisse prendre son rythme cardiaque grâce à mon magnifique stéthoscope.  
Il s'exécuta sans rien dire, me laissant appliquer l'engin sur sa poitrine sans même réagir à son contact glacé. Je lui fis prendre quelques inspirations, pris des notes, puis refit la même chose dans son dos, à la même hauteur. Je profitai du fait que l'une des mes mains soit placée derrière lui sans que cela paraisse suspicieux.

"Dîtes-moi, Honjo-san2…" débutais-je sur un ton mielleux. "Sincèrement… dès que vous serez hors de cet établissement, vous ressaierez, n'est-ce pas? "

Il me lança l'un de ces regards foudroyants qui avait le don de faire monter ma température corporelle. Ses yeux semblaient me dire oui, mais lui me répondit par la négative.

"Je ne peux pas faire subir ça une deuxième fois à mon père…" Marmonna-t-il sans grande conviction.

Je posai ma main, toujours derrière lui, sur son épaule et me penchai à sa hauteur.

"N'auriez-vous pas envie de vous sentir vivant une dernière fois avant de mourir? " Le questionnais-je, le désemparant totalement.

C'était le moment.  
De ma main sur son épaule, je le tirai brutalement sur le dos et, avec grâce, finesse et rapidité, je grimpai sur lui avant même qu'il ait pu réagir.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? " S'écria-t-il, tentant de me faire tomber sur le sol.

Je lui offris un sourire des plus sadiques et pervers. Il avait appuyé ses deux mains sur mon torse et tentait de me pousser. Il me suffit de lui attraper les poignets et de presser légèrement pour qu'il lâche un cri, de douleur et de surprise, et qu'il cesse de se débattre un moment.  
J'en profitai pour tenir ses poignets d'une seule main,- il était vraiment très frêle, pour mon plus grand plaisir-, et me défaire rapidement de ma ceinture. Il tentait de me faire lâcher prise, mais plus il tirait sur ses mains, plus je resserrai l'étreinte de mes doigts et plus il souffrait. Il du donc stopper, ce qui me permit, grâce à ma rapidité et à l'habitude, de nouer ses mains aux barreaux du lit sur lequel nous étions sans qu'il ait le temps de se libérer de moi.  
Il me lançait des regards meurtriers qui ne faisaient que m'exciter encore d'avantage. Il devait également me sentir durcir sur lui.

"Tu sais, Rina, " déclarais-je soudainement, "tu me disais que tu étais un pion de la société tout à l'heure. Et bien ce soir, je t'annonce que ton rôle a changé! " M'écriais-je euphoriquement. "Cette nuit, ton rôle consistera à m'aider à vider mon corps des souillures de cette maladie qui me ronge depuis si longtemps déjà! Tu seras mon pantin dont les seules utilités seront mon bon plaisir et la salubrité de mon corps! " Je me penchai sur son visage. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, une haine indescriptible se peignant dans chacun de ses iris, tandis que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. "Tu pourras mourir en te disant que tu auras réalisé une grande chose en lavant un être de la saleté qui l'a envahit depuis si longtemps! " Terminais-je, avant de lui lécher le visage.

Je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de l'embrasser. Il aurait facilement pu mordre ma langue et l'arracher.

Bien qu'il ait cessé de tirer sur ses liens de fortunes, le petit ne se laissa pas aller à abandonner aussi facilement. Ses jambes n'étaient pas liées l'une à l'autre, il tenta donc encore une fois de me faire passer par-dessus bord. Mais j'eus rapidement le dessus, utilisant des points de pressions efficaces sur son corps; ses traces de mutilation toutes fraîches.  
Et puis, même s'il avait réussi à me faire tomber au sol, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu remonter sur lui en un clin d'œil; avec ses mains liées au lit, il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin.  
Je commençai à descendre son bas de pyjama, le haut ayant été soigneusement retiré par les soins de son propriétaire, ce qui l'amena à se tortiller comme une larve. Comme j'étais assis sur ses jambes, seul son tronc roulait dans tout les sens et cela était un spectacle tellement alléchant pour moi que, s'il avait su à quel point cette vision me faisait bander, -quoi qu'il devrait très prochainement le sentir-, il aurait cessé tout mouvement. Enfin, je ne m'en plaignais pas, ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux ne m'évoquant en rien le dégoût.

Il ne lui restait que son slip, petite chose noire en coton qui moulait ce qu'elle devait protéger. Je lui léchai le ventre, alors il tenta de me faire basculer, mais je me retins à ses poignets. Il gémit. Étrangement, pas une seule fois il n'avait crié. Il n'avait simplement que gémis ou grogné. Mais pas de plaisir. S'il avait pris un quelconque plaisir à se faire attacher à un lit d'hôpital et se faire dévêtir par la forme d'autorité qui y siégeait, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de me lancer dans ce jeu. Je n'aurais jamais voulu me tremper dans un fleuve pollué. Une source vierge était beaucoup plus belle, beaucoup plus intéressante.  
Cet homme, cela se sentait aux réactions que mon contact lui prodiguait, était totalement hétéro. Parce qu'un gay, même si cela avait été contre sa volonté, aurait déjà commencé à avoir une légère excitation, le souffle court, des choses comme ça. Mais lui, bien qu'agité, restait de marbre. C'était donc bien plus amusant de jouer avec. Mais cela me dérangeait tout de même qu'il ne crie pas. Il aurait fallu que je le frappe pour qu'il finisse par hurler, mais si je laissais des marques sur son corps, cela se ferait remarquer et on saurait immédiatement sur qui mettre le blâme.  
Je décidai de le taquiner un peu et me mis à frotter lascivement mon érection contre son entre-jambe. Il me dévisageait toujours d'un regard noir et rien ne trahissait une quelconque excitation.  
Pourtant, petit à petit, je sentis se gonfler son sexe sous le mien. Mais ce fut bien la seule chose qui répondit. Et comme je ne tenais pas tant à jouer sur ma propre patience, j'entrepris de passer ma main dans son slip, après m'être redressé bien sûr, et de lui faire une petite branlette. Il aurait voulu que j'arrête, cela se sentait clairement, puisque son membre durcissait d'avantage, mais que lui se mettait à se débattre avec ardeur.  
Il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il tentait de retenir ses petits soupirs de satisfaction. Quand il serrait les dents et me fixait avec ses orbes emplis de haine tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur ma ceinture afin de maintenir le contrôle de son être. Un petit rire m'échappa lorsque je sentis un liquide chaud glisser entre mes doigts. Je ressortis ma main du caleçon les doigts collant d'une substance blanche et j'en répandis une partie sur le torse de mon jouet. Le reste se retrouva un peu partout sur son visage. J'aurais voulu lui enfourner le tout dans la bouche, mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il ne me morde un doigt.  
Pour se venger, il me cracha dessus. Il manqua de près mon visage, sa salive atterrissant sur mon sarrau. Ironiquement, cela me fit prendre conscience que si je le gardais, il y aurait sûrement des traces dessus qui seraient susceptibles de mettre à jour mes actions et que, par conséquent, il me fallait l'enlever avant qu'autre chose que de la salive ne tombe dessus. Si le reste de mes habits étaient tachés, ce n'était rien, le sarrau servirait justement à cacher les évidences.

Tandis que je me débarrassai de mes habits officiels, je me souvins que j'avais apporté des gants chirurgicaux dans l'espoir de m'amuser avec. Je pris donc l'initiative de les enfiler alors que j'étais dos à Rina et qu'il ne pouvait voir ce que je faisais.  
Il dut tout de même entendre le claquement du latex contre ma peau quand j'eus terminé d'enfiler le dernier. Bien sûr, j'avais fait cela intentionnellement.  
Je me retournai vers lui, un sourire sadique contenu. Il fixa mes gants avec une expression d'horreur.

"Qu'allez-vous faire avec ça? " L'entendis-je murmurer, son teint devenant blanc toutes les microsecondes.

Cette fois, ce fut plus fort que moi, mes dents se mirent à étinceler sous l'éclat des néons.

"Rien qui ne puisse laisser de marques…" Susurrais-je suavement.

Je me penchai à nouveau sur lui, une lueur sûrement malsaine dans les yeux, à en voir son expression affolée, posant l'une de mes mains gantée sur son bas-ventre. Il frissonna, de dégoût ou parce que le gant était froid, je n'aurais pu le préciser. Je commençai ensuite à lentement faire descendre cette dernière toujours un peu plus bas, tout en gardant mes yeux fixés sur ceux de mon jouet qui semblait redouté chacun des gestes que je posais, fussent-ils des battements de paupières.  
Je passai un doigt, puis deux, sous l'élastique de son caleçon déjà souillé. Il se figea complètement, en arrêta même de respirer. Et lorsque je glissai ces deux doigts dans son dos, dans une lenteur extrême, il reprit inconsciemment vie et appliqua tout son poids sur ces deux doigts afin qu'ils ne se rendent pas plus loin que la hanche. J'en échappai presque un léger rire moqueur. Ensuite, je renversai le mouvement en soulevant le bas de son corps avec la main prise et à l'aide de mon autre bras. Et les deux doigts passés sous l'élastique eurent droit à du renfort qui prirent la même position sur la hanche opposée afin de faire descendre le morceau de coton jusqu'aux chevilles du petit être traumatisé.

Enfin, je passai l'une de mes mains sous son postérieur, redéposant ses jambes sur le lit, et commençai à passer un doigt entre ses deux petites fesses rondes. Il ne sembla pas apprécier du tout. Il se mit même à me supplier d'arrêter.  
Finalement, des suppliques. La touche magique qui manquait pour que le moment soit parfait lorsque j'arriverais au point culminant de l'affaire. J'arrêtai de passer mes doigts et leur fit faire une halte à l'entrée de l'orifice anal. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Un peu plus et un couinement se serait glissé entre mes lèvres. Je fis une pression, on me laissa le passage, les suppliques se firent plus insistantes. Cela me poussa à entamer un vigoureux mouvement de va et viens. Bien sûr, de mon autre main, je du prendre un peu du sperme sur le torse de mon jeune patient afin de l'utiliser comme lubrifiant, ma salive étant ma plus grande traîtresse si jamais il venait à se souvenir des événements de cette nuit-là. Je du à nouveau lui faire une petit branlette car je manquais nettement de lubrifiant et que je n'aurais pas voulu lui faire de lésions internes trop importantes, -à noter qu'il y a toujours certaines lésions lors des premières fois-. Lorsqu'il sembla, malheureusement, commencer à s'habituer au premier doigt, le deuxième se mit de la partie, le prenant au dépourvu. Bien sûr, impatient comme je l'étais, j'insérais le troisième immédiatement après le second. Pour contrebalancer, je leur fis explorer les lieux très lentement, jusqu'à ce que la circulation semble plus fluide et que je puisse me permettre de prendre de la vitesse. Pendant ce temps, Rina avait cessé de me supplier, préférant de loin se débattre mollement pour tenter se dégager, et même si je maintenais fermement ma position, je dus finalement attacher ses pieds au lit.  
Il était tellement bandant lorsque ses yeux, où se mêlaient colère et frayeur, me fixaient d'un air suppliant afin que j'arrête ma torture et que je le laisse partir. Mais je n'aurais eu aucun avantage à le faire. Ni aucun plaisir.  
Donc au lieu de lui faire cette immense faveur et de le relâcher, comme il le souhaitait si ardemment, je détachai le bouton de mon pantalon, puis je descendis ma braguette, afin de baisser mon slip et de commencer lentement à me caresser devant le jeune suicidaire horrifié. Le diamètre de ses yeux augmentait chaque fois qu'il les posait sur ma verge qui se gonflait rapidement. Lorsqu'elle fut assez dressée, je sorti un préservatif de la poche de mon pantalon et je le passai habilement sur mon monument de fertilité.  
Je me mis ensuite lentement à me frotter l'intimité entre ses fesses, histoire de m'exciter autrement que par moi-même, puis je pénétrai doucement son délicieux et étroit orifice anal.  
J'aurais évidemment préféré l'enfoncer brutalement et le faire saigner et hurler, mais je tenais absolument à ne laisser aucune marque douteuse qui puisse révéler mon passage chez cet attirant déchet de l'humanité.  
Il gémit à mon entré, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa mâchoire se bloqua, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le cuire de ma ceinture et son dos s'arqua et se raidit à la fois, accentuant tout l'inconfort qu'il aurait pu avoir. Ce spectacle me fit saliver, me rendit quasiment fou. Le même genre de réaction qu'aurait un requin au goût de son sang. J'avais envie de le mordre, de le griffer, mais tout ce que je pu faire, c'est donner des coups plus violents que je ne l'aurais voulu et plus rapides que nécessaire. Et lui pleurait, c'était le plus beau spectacle auquel j'eus jamais assisté depuis que j'avais commencé ce pèlerinage dans cet hôpital.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter un instant, mon membre toujours dressé et confortablement logé en lui, pour sortir mon cellulaire de ma poche droite et prendre ce misérable spectacle en photo. Je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, mais je me devais de garder ce merveilleux moment, toute ma gloire, la preuve de mon zénith, en mémoire pour le restant de mes jours, de garder une preuve tangible que j'avais réussi à atteindre la jouissance la plus extrême. Il ne remarqua rien, trop occupé qu'il était dans sa honte et sa souffrance.

Je terminai le travail en vitesse, je n'avais que trop tardé à faire aboutir mes plans, et attendis qu'il geigne un peu moins avant de lui parler.  
Parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser violer sans rien dire, il fallait que je lui parle et dans la situation où il se trouvait à ce moment-là, il était beaucoup plus facile à manipuler qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.

"Je sais, Rina, que tu dois me haïr à ce moment précis et c'est tout à fait normal…" Débutais-je. "Mais je crois sérieusement que c'est une mauvaise idée, autant pour moi que pour toi, que tu me dénonces à la police. "

Le regard haineux qui me fut envoyé faillit faire monter un sourire à mes lèvres.

"Vous pensez vraiment que je vais écouter vos conneries, enfoiré?" S'énerva-t-il, ne se rendant sûrement pas compte que cela me rendait extatique. "Évidemment que je vais porter plainte contre vous!" Dit-il tout en tentant de me cracher dessus. Puis il détourna le regard, fixa un point invisible sur le mur blanc. "Votre seule option serait de me tuer pour que je garde le silence... " Geignit-il, espérant ainsi me faire porter le chapeau de son repos éternel bien mérité, espérant que j'abrège moi-même ses souffrances.

Mais je ne suis pas si stupide.

"Mais si tu me balances à la police, alors cette tentative de suicide dont tu t'es sorti et que tu avais l'intention de réitérer, elle n'est en fait qu'un simple geste que tu prends à la légère et auquel tu ne crois pas vraiment, non? " Cette remarque le fit légèrement flancher et perdre un peu de son assurance. "N'est-ce pas toi tout à l'heure qui m'a dit qu'il ne se considérait que comme un foutu pion de cette société merdique qu'est la nôtre et qu'il ne croyait pas que sa vie vaille la peine d'être vécu, qu'il n'avait aucune valeur? "

"Où voulez-vous en venir avec ça? " Murmura-t-il sur la défensive, bien que ses défenses se soient affaiblies.

"Faire venger mon crime sur ta personne reviendrait à donner de la valeur au pion sans valeur que tu dis être. Et si cela est vraiment le cas, tu remets alors en question tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure et tu détruits toutes les raisons qui te poussent à vouloir t'enlever la vie. " Dis-je tout sourire. "Et que feras-tu, si tu n'as plu ni raisons de vivre ni raisons de mourir? " Demandais-je finalement sur un ton mielleux qui ne cachait rien.

Cette question le blessa encore plus profondément que tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent. Parce que je lui avais pris tout ce qui restait en lui. Mon œuvre était complète. La sienne aussi. Il souhaitait disparaître de ce monde, brisé, afin d'avoir la douleur gravée sur lui lorsque les gens viendraient à son enterrement. Et moi, comme le bon samaritain que je suis, je lui avais offert bien plus par ces gestes et ces paroles. Je lui avais offert son salut, sa rédemption, en le démolissant psychologiquement. Il n'avait plus aucune attache dans ce monde, grâce à mon traitement spécial sur sa personne. Il pouvait partir parce qu'il ne lui restait rien de tangible en quoi croire.

"Tuez-moi…" Supplia-t-il tristement, d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Sans lui répondre, je détachai ses jambes tout en sifflant un air entrainant, satisfait de mon travail. Il me suivait du regard sans rien dire, attendant ma réponse, trop faible pour répéter sa prière. Car j'étais, en un court instant, passez de violeur à Dieu pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus se fier à rien d'autre qu'à mes saintes paroles.  
Je m'appuyai sur la tête de son lit, mes mains sur les siennes, et me penchai au-dessus de son visage. Il me laissa l'embrasser, bien trop désespéré pour être encore dégoûté par mon contact.  
Il pleurait.  
Ce jeune était vraiment le plus beau spécimen auquel j'eus jamais été confronté.

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai entendu ta prière. Malheureusement, la seule personne pouvant exaucer ce vœu, c'est toi. Parce que, vois-tu, j'ai, pour ma part, encore bien des choses à faire ici pour risquer ma liberté. Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas, parce que je veux sincèrement t'aider. " Lui dis-je franchement.  
Je l'embrassai à nouveau, tout en détachant ma ceinture de ses poignets.  
"Je vais te donner trois pilules différentes, des médicaments qu'il ne faut surtout pas mélanger ensemble, et toi, lorsque tu retourneras chez toi, tu les ingéreras ensemble tout en te prenant une cuite. Et bien sûr, tu mourras..."

C'était une solution facile, mais je tenais absolument à ne pas mettre ma carrière en danger, j'avais beaucoup trop d'avantages.  
Je me redressai, sous le regard embrumé du pauvre Honjo, et me dirigeai vers la sortie, lui disant que j'allais chercher les pilules. Cela me prit cinq minutes. Lorsque je fus de retour, il s'accrocha à moi comme si sa vie dépendait de chacun de mes gestes. Et c'était effectivement le cas. Je lui tendis les trois pilules dans un sac.

"Merci beaucoup…" Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il se penchait pour les mettre sous son matelas.

Étrangement, il ne me sorti rien qui puisse me prendre par surprise, même si je m'y étais préparé en le voyant tomber aussi vite dans mon piège. Rien qui puisse me faire croire qu'il jouait la comédie depuis le début. Il était vraiment plus fragile qu'il en avait l'air.  
Je replaçais quelques uns des meubles qu'il avait renversés durant son accès de rage, avant ma visite, avant de quitter la pièce.  
Je me retournai vers lui lorsque je fus sur le seuil de la porte. Je l'admirai encore quelques instants. Même en considérant que j'avais une photo de lui au pire moment de son existence, je voulais graver une image dans ma mémoire, celle de se dépendance, nouvelle, envers ma personne. Ses cheveux mauves étaient collés sur son visage en sueur, ses yeux noisettes me fixaient passionnément, sa cage thoraxique qui se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration rapide, il était encore essoufflé de nos ébats.  
Je me décidai à briser le silence pour échanger mes derniers mots avec lui.

"Tu sais Rina, je crois que tu es la seul personne que j'aimerais jamais…" Lui confiais-je le plus honnêtement du monde, ce qui me surprit moi-même. "Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée…" Conclus-je avant de sortir et de refermer délicatement la porte derrière moi.

Heureusement, il ne se rua pas à ma suite.  
Je fis ma ronde habituelle dans les couloirs, fière de ce que je venais de faire : j'avais débarrassé le monde de l'un de ces monstres de la pire espèce qui n'eut jamais existé. Je venais de faire quelque chose de remarquable.  
Je passai à la salle de bain où je jetai les gants et le préservatif dans la poubelle, après les avoir rincé. Puis j'arrangeai un peu mon apparence, histoire de paraître aussi impeccable que lorsque j'avais pénétré dans la chambre de Rina.

*** * ***

Cela faisait deux semaines que je lisais, chaque matin dans le journal, la rubrique nécrologique en espérant voir le visage de Honjo Rina lorsque finalement je tombai dessus.  
Cela me fit sourire.

FIN

1 Je fais ici référence à Rina, le batteur du nouveau groupe indie, Mid Deracine.

2 Ceci est un nom de famille fictif.


End file.
